Aspects of the disclosure relate to information exchange and transmission, the semantic internet, and intelligent agents. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to a new and useful system that efficiently allows intelligent agents to communicate, interact, consume and process semantic data, and present useful information to users for a personalized and secure internet experience.
Semantics is the study of meaning. The semantic web is a term encompassing a vision of the internet in which machines, such as agents, are semantically intelligent and understand the meaning of the information they consume.
The vision of a semantic internet has yet to be realized as web pages are meant for humans to read and not machines. To get around this problem, semantic schemas and languages have been developed so that machines may better understand text encountered on the internet. Some of the popular schemas include XML, RDF, OWL, and SPARQL. Usually a person manually transforms a human readable web page, usually in HTML, into a corresponding machine readable page in one or more of these formats or protocols.